Foxfire
|age=Approx. 22.5 moons (1.9 years) |kit=Foxkit |apprentice=Foxpaw |warrior=Foxfire |queen=Foxfire |mate=Tigerstripe |son=Duskkit |daughter=Firekit |mother=Fawndapple |father=Firestorm |sister=Gingerpaw |mentor=Patchpelt, Snowflight |livebooks=''Exploit(ed), ''Tigerstar's Redemption |mentioned=''Father, ''Blazing }} Foxfire is a flame-colored, ginger she-cat with bright green eyes and a torn ear. History In the Redemption series ''Tigerstar's Redemption :Foxkit prods at Tigerkit, forcing him awake. She grins playfully as he scowls at her. She is noted to be two moons older than Tigerkit, and would be an apprentice soon. She begs Tigerkit to play with her, reminding him that she was leaving soon. As Tigerkit closes his eyes to go back to sleep, she crouches playfully and as she's about to leap, Tigerkit leaps first, surprising her. She squeals angrily and tries to kick him off, but to no avail. Tigerkit forces her to promise not to wake him up again, to which she agrees and goes limp. As Tigerkit lets her go, she shoots up and pins him down, smug in her victory. She asks him if he was expecting that, letting him up, to which he replies that he wasn't and asks her where she learned that. She says that she just made it up. :Foxkit's sister, Gingerkit, complains that they're being too loud and she's trying to sleep. She bats Gingerkit's nose, telling her to hush and that she sleeps too much anyway. Turning back to Tigerkit, she adds that she wants to explore the camp. He says he can't go anywhere without his mother. She rolls her eyes, saying that she's just worried because he was her only kit, and that exploring the camp wouldn't do any harm. Tigerkit lies down and shakes his head, saying he'll get in trouble and that she should go without him. She hesitates, but Lionkit stands and tells her that he'll go with her. Excited, she dashes out of the nursery with Lionkit on her heels. :After Tigerkit awakens from his nap, she can be seen chatting with Lionkit excitedly. Tigerkit mentions that she would be gone soon, and that it was all his mother's fault that he didn't get to play with her. Tigerkit also mentions to his mother about what Foxkit had said about him being her only kit, and wishes that he had a brother or a sister. When Tigerkit gazes outside of the nursery entrance longingly, she can be seen playing with Lionkit happily. Lionkit bites her during one of their playfights, causing Tigerkit to charge out of the nursery and knock Lionkit over. Lionkit demands to know what Tigerkit was doing, but Tigerkit demands the same thing. Angrily, Foxkit tells Tigerkit that they were only playing. Tigerkit says that he bit her and she yelped, and Lionkit tells him they were pretending to be warriors. Tigerkit flattens his ears in embarrassment. After Lionkit embarrasses Tigerkit some more, he tells Foxkit they should go play somewhere else. Tigerkit expresses that he thought she was hurt and that he was only trying to protect her. Foxkit thanks Tigerkit, before looking to an impatient Lionkit. Changing the subject, Foxkit says that Tigerkit finally got into camp. Tigerkit tells her that Dapplefur was asleep. Before more can be said, Dapplefur charges from the nursery, and scolds Tigerkit, saying he's still too young to be out in camp alone. Lionkit laughs at Tigerkit, telling him to run to his mommy. Tigerkit angrily turns to Lionkit with a growl, but Foxkit interrupts, saying that he was only kidding and that he should go back to the nursery. Without waiting for an answer, she turns to follow Lionkit to another part of the camp to play. In the 100 OneShot Book Exploit(ed) Father Trivia *She is related to Firestar. Family '''Mate:' *Tigerstripe: Son: *Duskkit: Daughter: *Firekit: Mother: *Fawndapple: Father: *Firestorm: Sister: *Gingerpaw: Distant ancestor: *Firestar: References & Citations Category:ThunderClan cats Category:Warriors Category:Queens Category:100 OneShot characters Category:Tigerstar's Redemption characters Category:Females Category:Major characters Category:Exploit(ed) characters Category:Father characters Category:Blazing characters